


德拉米尔森林绿 Delamere Green

by Leaver_Ye



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 时间线在skyfall后spectre前，Silva未亡设定，性格上偏向skyfall的Q，私设非常多，不喜慎。Delamere Green，德拉米尔森林绿，是英国Diamine墨水中的一种颜色，取Silva名字的森林的意思。





	德拉米尔森林绿 Delamere Green

**Author's Note:**

> “他的冰冷，就是他的温度”

　　Q不是一个善良的人，也绝对没有表面上看起来那么柔弱。

　　但这并不代表他是个残忍的人，如果可以，他不想亲手伤害任何一个人，而坐在MI6的电脑荧幕后，这的确让他满足了前半句——不要亲手，仅此而已。

　　但他很知足，他知道自己趋向危险的本性从来没有因为善良而得到任何的改变，特别是当他发现他的手指和大脑究竟可以用来做什么的时候。他实在是太迷恋那种随意动动手指就能让一座大厦在顷刻间灰飞烟灭的感觉了，他需要一个将这一切合理化的突破口，所以他是如此感激自己的理性，在这件事上总算是做了一个正确的决定。

　　可是Silva打破了一切，你明白吗，一切，一切的一切！

　　他当然不是指的自己的错判导致没有守住MI6最后一道防线，尽管那件事让他几乎在Q支部丢尽了脸面，可一个成熟的灵魂就应该学会从失败和挫折中学会成长。Q真的不是那么在意这个，他不敢说事后升级的系统滴水不漏，但能够攻破它的人，绝对屈指可数，在这一点上他需要感谢Silva，没有他的激励他也许不能做的这样好。

　　但是，归根结底，Silva的“活着”才是令他生命的稳态遭致打破的罪魁祸首。

　　是的，就是如此，“天幕坠落”之后，他还活着，这让Q惦记起非常遥远的文学课，那位来自东方的老师所说的那句：应死者未死，而应生者却往生了。

　　他是那次任务少有的见证者，Bond的状态绝对不适合接管Silva，Q也理解，让Bond接管他，自己大概只要花几十秒用于等待，就可以直接在秘密档案上划掉这个人的名字了。

　　但为什么要是他，Q想，他当然明白有很多实验技术都会在他们这样的“不存在之人”身上被孕育至成熟。硬要说的话，这真的一点儿都不残忍，或许我们只要在伦理道德上稍微地探讨一下虐待“尸体”应该被定义为怎样的行为。但这真的很不公平，不是说对他们（他冷漠的个性在此时悄悄地展露了一角），而是对Q自己来说。凭什么要让他来承受这种亲自动手的残酷压力，但那又有什么办法，这就是MI6这潭静水之下藏匿着的、浓稠的规则。

　　“所以今天又是什么？”Silva看着这个年轻的男孩，他的成长如此迅速，甚至不需要经历背叛和抛弃，就已经到达了不需要用冷漠来分割他自己与这个世界的境界。

　　这让Silva想起另一个人，那个和Q一样，有着灰绿眼珠和清癯身材的男人。噢，Silva觉得自己有那么一点儿想念他，想念他身上晦涩的甜蜜和潮湿的冷酷。

　　等待Q成为那样的人的时光太漫长了，但他真的很有天赋，Silva想。

　　“很多时候我期待你不要问，”Q以眼神示意他把手伸进注射固定用的套环里，“但你似乎并不理解我少有的仁慈。”

　　“没那个必要，年轻人，隐瞒从来都不是善良，”Silva照做了，Q的体温透过那层薄薄的橡胶手套传到他的臂弯，而激烈的痛楚毫无征兆地随着针尖没入皮肤的瞬间贯穿了全身，他张着嘴嘶嘶地抽气，揪紧了自己衬衫的下摆，“……但你有时候还是得给我提个醒，Q。”

　　Q很平静地冲着他展开一个笑颜，“我想也没那个必要，”他轻盈地从Silva的身边溜开，那张年轻而俊美的脸紧接着被电脑荧幕的蓝光映亮，好看得有些吓人，操，操，Silva在灼痛中暗暗地咒骂，这些绿眼睛的小魔鬼，“智能血液，注射后三十分钟内生效。”

　　“副作用呢？”

　　“什么？”Q抬起头，看见Silva锋利的颧骨上那抹不祥的晕红，他摇摇晃晃地站起身来，手臂擦过注射装置的一角，拉出一道长长的红痕。

　　血缓缓地淌下来，像是砸开了的流心巧克力的一角。

　　“我现在能告诉你的是，副作用一定来的比那个快，”Silva注视着自己的手臂，脸上的表情讥诮又狼狈，“这不算是浪费了你的实验器材吧，小博士。”他拽着脚链跌跌撞撞地缩进角落那张单人床的最里面，又把袖子拽下来盖住了受伤的手臂，还慢条斯理地系上了袖扣，但那层单薄而敷衍覆盖之下，鲜血仍在时刻不歇地逃离他的身体，将衬衫上浓绿的条纹染成黑色。

　　Q目不转睛地望着他，却一点儿离开自己位置来帮助的意思都没有。也对，他被植入了芯片，还有这见鬼的智能血液，他的一切都被量化然后记录下来，像那个小魔鬼手中的一个AI一样，“你的血小板很低，凝血能力很差，Silva。”

　　他夸张地吸气然后吐出肺里一口混杂着血腥味的燥热，排异反应来得又快又凶猛，他在心里回忆着血液多久来一个大循环多久来一个小循环用于转移注意力，“——你看了这么久就为了告诉我这个是吗，所以呢，这没那么好看，你能出去了吗……”他梗了一下，没把心中的那句小怪胎叫出口。

　　“你如果流血过多致死我会给你写意外身亡报告的。”

　　“Bond先生的那种吗，”Silva背贴着那呈直角的两堵墙咯咯地笑起来，他散乱的白金色长发下露出的脸泛着不正常的潮红，而空出的那只手不知什么时候死死地捏在了伤口上，他不明白自己是想利用这个来止血还是享受疼痛，“以大英帝国开头，天佑女王结尾的那种？”

　　Q不喜欢他用Bond来开玩笑，Silva当然知道这一点，但仍然对这个游戏乐此不疲，“我不是开玩笑的，Q，你会给我写吗？”

　　Silva脑子里因为排异反应轰轰作响，生理性的泪水像是胃酸直接翻了上来，随着每一次腹间的抽搐而汹涌而下，这让他看向Q的那双眼睛似乎找不到合适焦距似的模糊着，而那个年轻人鲜玫瑰色的嘴唇翕动了一下，“前任的M夫人给TiagoRodriguez写过。”

Q的语气平白甚至称得上温柔，不曾强调任何一个词，Silva却像是只被扎透了的老风箱，发出脆弱的抽气声，他红着眼睛红着脸，来源不明巨大的痛楚排山倒海击中了他，“你可以用这个来拷问……而不是用于监督你那头不听话的大猫咪——”他扭曲地笑着，又欲盖弥彰地补了一句，“我是说这个‘智能血液’。”

　　他努力地眨去那些泪水，想看看那个年轻人脸上是否也挂着仿若刻毒的甜蜜微笑，而Q却只是翘着脚盯着荧幕，淡漠得好像从不曾拿出过尖刀剖开他的过去，曝露在烈日之下、凝着盐分的沙滩上。


End file.
